


She's been on my mind

by webofdreams89



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: “I’ve seen you watching me,” B’Elanna says.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	She's been on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Written for cosmic_llin for the Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange. Enjoy!

“I’ve seen you watching me,” B’Elanna says. Her eyebrows are raised, causing her forehead ridges to deepen. It intrigues Seven that such a small action could change B’Elanna’s appearance so much.

“I’m sure that I don’t know what you mean,” Seven replies. She hopes she looks resolute because she feels anything but.

B’Elanna just smiles and Seven feels something strange in her stomach. She wonders if she has indigestion or is coming down with a cold. Surely it couldn’t be anything else.

“If it makes you feel any better,” B’Elanna begins, taking a step closer, “I’ve been watching you too.”

*

“Ensign Kim,” Seven says, walking quickly to catch up with Harry. “A word, please.”

“Hey, Seven,” he says, smiling at her. It doesn’t make her stomach feel funny like when B’Elanna smiles at her. Odd. “What’s up?”

Steeling herself, Seven says, “I have a question...about mating rituals.”

Harry blanches and looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. “Okay.”

“Do women sometimes, ah,  _ flirt _ with other women the way men do?”

Harry’s face softens and he slings an arm around Seven’s shoulders, leading her down the hallway. She decides to go with it. “You know about me and Tom, right?”

*

“So,” B’Elanna says, falling into step with Seven, “I hear you’ve been asking questions about mating rituals.” 

Seven feels her cheeks heat up. She’s read about this; it happens when embarrassed. Seven doesn’t like it.

She weighs her words. “I have.”

B’Elanna gives her a coy look. “Any particular reason?”

Seven stops in the middle of the hall. “Yes,” she says after thinking about it.

B’Elanna turns and walks up to her the way she did the day before.

“I thought so,” she says, raising her hand to cup Seven’s cheek. “I had hoped so.”

Seven leans in, kissing her.


End file.
